Why Malfoy?
by Charming Seductress
Summary: Harry and Ginny's Potter daughter falls in love with none other than Draco Malfoy's son.... how will they react? Please Read
1. Default Chapter

Why Malfoy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, just my few unique ones that just came to my head.  
  
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter's Daughter is in love, with none other than Draco Malfoy's son. How will he react when she finally comes clean? How will Draco Malfoy react to his son not dating a purebred.  
  
~**~*~  
  
"It's a Claddagh ring." Adrian said opening the red box. "The hands are a symbol of friendship. The heart is a symbol of love. And the crown is a symbol of loyalty. When the bearer wears the heart facing her it means that her own heart is taken. When it's not facing her it means that her heart is waiting to be taken."  
  
Isabel gently removed the ring from the outstretched box. Through her tear filled eyes she managed to slip the ring on the way she wanted. With the heart facing her.  
  
Her arms flew around his neck and she kissed him slowly but passionately. She pulled away with a smile on her face "I love it!" She extended the fingers on her right hand to looks at how the ring fit her.  
  
There was a soft knock of the compartment door and James Potter slowly walked in. "Hey you guys ready?"  
  
"Yup." Isabel answered her twin bother.  
  
Isabel grabbed Adrian's hand and pulled him out of the compartment. Lily her younger sister smiled gently and squeezed her free hand as she passed her by. They walked in silence off the train followed by their siblings who were waiting for the big event. Isabel and Adrian were finally going to tell their fathers they were dating. Isabel Potter was a nervous wreck but she played it off quit well as did Adrian.  
  
They walked off the train together with their hand still intertwined. Isabel found her mother and father first, and to their luck Mr. Malfoy was standing right next to them. Ginny Potter saw her daughter come off the train and moved to hug her but stopped when she saw her holding someone's hand. She immediately knew who it was; her daughter had already informed her. She looked at her husband who's face changed form happiness to obvious rage.  
  
Adrian walked up to his father, with Isabel. "Hey dad." Malfoy glanced at Isabel then at Adrian. He knew who Isabel was simply by looking at her. She was the female version of Harry Potter. Her beautiful green eyes and wavy black hair, her cheek structure and her broad shoulders. "This is my girlfriend Isabel Potter." He let her hand go and gently pushed her forward.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at the girl intently and stuck his arm out. "It a pleasure to meet you Isabel."  
  
Isabel smiled widely "It's nice to meet you too sir." Their hand clasped tightly around each others in tight shake.  
  
Harry Potter came over to his daughter. "Isabel." He said slowly.  
  
"Daddy hi." She said excitedly. "This is my boyfriend Adrian." She said pointing to Adrian.  
  
Adrian stuck out his hand for him but Harry just ignored him. "Let's go." Harry said in a low voice.  
  
James stepped forward to his sister "Come on we should probably go. See you next year mate." James said to Adrian. Sirius and Chastity, (Harry's other children) said good bye to the Malfoy's including Adrian older brother Chris and younger brother Alex before following their father.  
  
Harry was walking in front of them and had already gained about 20 feet. Ginny walked over to her daughter and smiled gently. "You did the right thing." She said reassuringly to her daughter.  
  
"I know." Isabel smiled at her understanding mother.  
  
"By the way, that's a beautiful ring you have." Ginny smiled at her daughter and gently held her hand before walking off to speak to the rest of her children.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
How will Harry react when they get home? Find out in Chapter two.  
  
A/N: Please Review and let me know if you want me to continue. 


	2. Telling Father

Why Malfoy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, just my few unique ones that just came to my head.  
  
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter's Daughter is in love, with none other than Draco Malfoy's son. How will he react when she finally comes clean? How will Draco Malfoy react to his son not dating a purebred.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
At the Malfoy Manor:  
  
"Adrian come with me to the study. We have to talk."  
  
Adrian looked to his older brother for guidance. Chris just nodded. Adrian followed his father into the study. Once inside Adrian sat down but his father remained standing.  
  
Draco looked at his son. "Would you like to explain this to me?"  
  
"Yes of course father. Isabel and I always had our fights you know." His father just nodded following the story. "We both grew up with out father's animosity for each other. I guess we were just hiding our feeling behind our arguments. In our fourth year we became involved, I guess you could say it was just lust then." His father's eyes opened a little wider. "No we never had sex." He said answering the unasked question. "Our fifth year we both began to see other people but we remained together. I know it was wrong but we couldn't stop our feeling for one another. And now in our sixth year we became a couple." He finished his story and awaited his fathers judgment although he already knew what his own action would be if his father prohibited him from seeing her.  
  
"I hope you know I'm not pleased with this."  
  
"I know father but I love her and I wont stop seeing her."  
  
"I wasn't going to ask you to. I know what its like to have to give up someone you love." Draco said remembering the past, "I wont have my son go through that."  
  
Adrian was shocked, his father had accepted his relationship with Isabel. And he had brought up his own past. He has never done that before. "Thank you father."  
  
Adrian got up and knocked on Chris's door. "Enter" his brother's voice came from inside. "How'd it go?" He asked closing the closet.  
  
"He said it was fine. I seriously think there's something wrong with him."  
  
"Nah, he already knew." Chris said before he could censor himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
There was no use trying to deny it anymore. "I told him a while back when you guys first started coming out at the end of your fifth year. You know when I didn't like her."  
  
"What the hell Chris you had no right to tell him. It was my secret to tell."  
  
"Yea well if it weren't for me he wouldn't have let you been with her." Adrian sat down listening to his brother. "I made him see how much you loved her, after a few months. See he told me to keep him informed on your relationship with her. And I let him know how your love grew more and more. I'm the one who brought up Michelle. The muggle dad fell in love with but grandpa Lucius prohibited him form seeing her." Adrian was shocked once again. His father has loved a muggle. It was so unbelievable yet it kind of made sense. His father wasn't as harsh as his grand father and he loved him for that. "He didn't want the same life for you. Hell at least she has some wizarding blood." They both laughed softly.  
  
At the Potter Residence:  
  
Harry faced his family in the living room. "All of you go to your rooms, except Isabel."  
  
Chastity ran up the stairs followed by Sirius. Lily squeezed Isabel's hand and followed James who sat on the stairs to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked his daughter.  
  
"Yes daddy."  
  
"Have you lost your mind? Have you learned nothing from everything I told you about them? The Malfoy's are a dark arts family, how can you even think of being with him?"  
  
"Because I love him." Isabel answered curtly.  
  
"Love him. You're too young to know what love is. It's only lust." Harry rose his voice. "The Malfoy don't fall in love. All he wants is to get laid." Harry felt that he knew what he was talking about. He didn't want his daughter to get hurt by a Malfoy.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny yelled. "Don't you talk to our daughter like that!"  
  
Isabel eyes were tearing up. Her father has never yelled at her before because he knew it made her cry. "He wouldn't have introduced me to his father if he juts wanted sex, and what makes you think I would just fuck him."  
  
"His father is in on it to. He wants his vengeance against me, and this is the only way he can think of it."  
  
"Do you have any idea how stupid you sound?" Ginny asked him moving closer to her daughter.  
  
"You know what dad; Mr. Malfoy is a hundred times better than you. At least he was civil. You wouldn't even shake his hand."  
  
"Don't compare me to him I want you to break it off."  
  
Ginny looked at her husband with pure growing anger. Isabel looked at her father. "I wont I love him."  
  
"Fine then, choose. Me or him?" Harry knew perfectly well that his daughter would choose him. He knew it because it was in her character. She always put her family above everything else. This was the only way he could protect her, by hurting her.  
  
"I hate you!" Isabel spat in his face before running up the stairs, past her brother and sister. She threw herself onto the bed and let herself cry. She thought her father would understand but no he couldn't. He was too wrapped up in his own though to hear hers. She heard her mother yelling at her father.  
  
"I cannot believe you! You are not the man I married, and until you are I refuse to even stay in the same room with you!"  
  
James and Lily walked in and sat on the bed with their sister. Lily lay down next to her sister and hugged her waist. James rubbed her head. No one said a word. But Isabel knew that they were there for her. She cried herself to sleep and even then she knew her brother and sister were still by her side.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
chapter 3: What Isabel does about the situation.  
  
A/N: Please Review and let me know what you think.  
  
Harry's not evil he just thinks this is the only way he cannot protect his daughter. 


	3. Isabels' decision

Why Malfoy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, just my few unique ones that just came to my head.  
  
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter's Daughter is in love, with none other than Draco Malfoy's son. How will he react when she finally comes clean? How will Draco Malfoy react to his son not dating a purebred.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Isabel opened her eyes slowly, the morning light shone on her face annoyingly. Isabel noticed her sister lying next to her and her brother lying on his stomach watching T.V. "Hey" he greeted softly.  
  
"Hi" She answered softly in return. "It really happened huh?"  
  
James instantly knew what she was referring to. Last night, he nodded slowly.  
  
Isabel looked away from her brother as she felt the tears rising to her eyes. "Aww Izzy come here." He hugged his sister firmly who began to cry.  
  
"Why?" She asked him through sobs.  
  
"I don't know. What are you going to do?"  
  
"What has to be done." She said wiping her eyes.  
  
Isabel walked down the stairs after a shower and saw her mother and father. James followed her. "Morning Mommy." Isabel looked at her father but said notghin.  
  
"Good morning James, Isabel." Harry said to his eldest children.  
  
James and Isabel nodded but said nothing. "Oh by the way be ready for five." Ginny told their kids.  
  
"Why?" James asked shoving a handful of cereal into his mouth."  
  
"We have a company meeting."  
  
Isabel smiled this was just was just what she needed. "Then I have to go to Diagon Alley and by a dress."  
  
"Here sweetheart." Harry said handing his daughter money.  
  
Isabel took it then placed it on the counter and walked off. James looked at his mother who got money out form her purse and handed it to him. He took the money and followed his sister. "You need a dress?" he asked when they were outside.  
  
"Nope I need to speak to Adrian."  
  
James understood and they walked in silence. Isabel did not say a word to her brother the whole way there and he understood why. She needed to prepare herself for what she was about to do. Once they reached Diagon alley, Isabel walked to where she had agreed to meet Adrian. James smiled reassuringly and stood ten feet away.  
  
Adrian spotted Isabel instantly and walked up to her and kissed her passionately. Isabel didn't respond to his warm lips. Although she wanted to, so bad because she knew this was the last time she would feel them upon hers. "What's wrong?" Adrian asked her concern written all over his face.  
  
Isabel hid her emotion and covered them up. Prepared for what she had to do. "Adrian we need to break up."  
  
"What? Why?" He looked upset "Did I do something wrong."  
  
Isabel wanted to hug him and tell him that he could never do anything wrong. But she had to be strong. She couldn't let her whole family fall apart because of her. "No. It's me. I can't do this anymore. I don't love you. I never did." Adrian opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. She wanted to make this quick. She didn't know how much longer she could lie to him like this. "I always wanted to know what it would be like to date a guy with money. But now that I know I realize it's not that great." Adrian's face and emotions changed after that one line. She saw it in his eyes.  
  
"Isabel you would never do that. I know you." Adrian said. He didn't want to believe this. He loved her. She couldn't be telling him this.  
  
"I know it was wrong." Isabel brought her left hand to her right. "I'm sorry." She said sincerely. Isabel pulled off the ring he had given her. She didn't want to part with it but she knew she had to. She needed to make him believe that she never loved him. "This doesn't belong to me." She handed the ring to him,  
  
Adrian looked at her then handed the ring back. "Keep it."  
  
Isabel turned her back and finally let the tears fall down her face. She walked towards her brother who only put his arm around her. He walked her down the street and sat her on a bench. She cried gently into his arms, and then her expression changed in an instant. "We have to get a dress."  
  
James knew she was trying to block out these feeling. He also knew she wouldn't be able to do it for long. He knew his sister and he knew that she loved Adrian. He followed her as she walked into the dress store.  
  
Isabel walked into the house and her whole family turned to her. They were siting around the table eating lunch. "Baby do you want something to eat?" Ginny asked her daughter.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She said and walked up to her room  
  
Ginny looked at James for an explanation. "She did what she felt she needed to do." He glared at his father then ran up the stairs after his sister.  
  
Ginny looked at her husband and shook her head. She left the table and walked up to see how her daughter was dealing with heartbreak.  
  
Harry felt horrible knowing that his daughter was in pain but he knew he was doing what was best for her. Although no one else saw it. He knew it was what she needed. And this pain would be minimal compared to what she would have gotten if she stayed with Malfoy. He turned back to his food as his younger children watched him. They were all shocked that she had done what she had done. Lily though always spoke her mind. "I can't believe you!" She yelled at her father.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Do you not care that Isabel is heartbroken?" Lily demanded  
  
"Young lady you have no right to talk to me like that." Harry said rising to face his daughter.  
  
"I don't care if I do or don't. You have no right to do what you have done to my sister. You're heartless! I hope Isabel never forgives you!" Lily left the table and ran up the stairs to talk to her sister.  
  
Harry sat down again and faced his two other children who turned away when he looked at them  
  
~**~*~  
  
A/N: Hey sorry it's been so long everyone. Well here it is Chapter three. Isabel's decision. It was rough wasn't it? Thanks to everyone who reviewed. 


	4. Talking to Chris

Why Malfoy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, just my few unique ones that just came to my head.  
  
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter's Daughter is in love, with none other than Draco Malfoy's son. How will he react when she finally comes clean? How will Draco Malfoy react to his son not dating a purebred.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter Four:  
  
Isabel looked at herself in the mirror. The black dress she wore fit her beautifully. It wasn't tight but it hugged her curves. She made no effort to put on make-up and just by looking at her eyes you could see the pain that dwelled inside.  
  
Being as big of a family as they were they went in two separate cars as always. But this time Isabel refused to go with her father. Ginny sat in the truck with her girls and Harry with the boys. Once they arrived in the restaurant Isabel and Lily looked at each other, it was a large place. Obviously very expensive. But Harry Potter was the Ministry of Magic therefore he could afford this for his family.  
  
A waiter seated them at a large round table where there were only two other inhabitants. A man with gray hair but who did not seem old. And someone who appeared to be his son. Harry introduced his family to the Smith's. Jacob who was the older man and David who was the younger one. David was quite a gentleman and pulled the seats out for Isabel and her sisters. James gave him a wary look; he didn't trust someone who pulled out chairs for women. Those types of people always wanted something.  
  
Isabel sat next to David politely listening to him. Lily was sitting next to her eldest sister when she noticed something. Rather when she noticed someone. Adrian. Adrian and the rest of the Malfoy's had walked in. Isabel noticed instantly, she could always tell when Adrian was in the same room as her. She excused herself in a hurry and left the table quickly. James looked at her questioningly. Lily motioned her head towards the direction where the Malfoy's were standing waiting to be seated. James looked over at them and watched as Chris made his way over to Isabel.  
  
Chris walked over to Isabel and grabbed her arm preventing her from running into the bathroom. "Isabel we need to talk."  
  
"Chris I'd rather we didn't." Isabel pulled her arm away from Chris's grip.  
  
"Isabel we need to talk about what you did. I know you didn't use him. I know you love him. I can see it in your eyes. Why did you do it Izzy?" Chris asked intently.  
  
"I know he already told you so I'm not going to repeat it myself. I'm, ashamed of what I did. I know it was wrong." Isabel attempted to walk past but Chris grabbed her upper arm.  
  
"Izzy I can see that you lying. Why?"  
  
"Chris let go of me. I already told you how it went." She glanced over at her table; her father was in deep conversation.  
  
"Oh. I see he made you." Isabel didn't answer him immediately.  
  
Slowly she tuned back. "No he didn't"  
  
"Then why."  
  
"Sometimes you have to sacrifice love." Chris dropped his hand and stared at Isabel whose repressed tears had come to surface waiting to spill down her face. Isabel reached up and hugged him. "I hope we can still be friends."  
  
Chris smiled and kissed her cheek lightly. "Always."  
  
Isabel turned and walked to the bathroom. Chris turned and bumped into someone. He began to apologize before he realized it was Lily. They smiled understandingly before going their separate ways. Lily opened the heavy door and saw her sister sitting on a red couch. Lily sat down and laid one hand over her sisters. Isabel smiled sadly and hugged her baby sister.  
  
Ginny sat next to Harry with a fake smile plastered on her face. She saw Lily leave and go into the bathroom no doubt where Isabel was hiding. "Will you excuse me?" Ginny got up and placed her napkin on the table.  
  
"Well Harry your wife is exquisite and your three daughters beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Jacob."  
  
Ginny opened the door and found two of her daughters huddled together. Isabel's body was shaking slightly. Lily looked at her mother and beckoned her over. Ginny sat on the other side of Isabel who looked up at her with tears streaming down her face. "Well it's a good thing you decided to not wear make-up today." Ginny said breaking the silence in the room.  
  
Isabel and Lily smiled at their mother. "Mommy." Isabel said, sounding like a helpless little girl. "I can't get like this every time I see him. Then he'll know I lied to him."  
  
"Baby I still don't see why you lied to him like that instead of just telling him that your father made you." Ginny picked up a tissue and handed it over to her daughter.  
  
"Because I know him Mommy. And if I did that he would constantly be trying to get me back and he would talk to father and things would get so complicated." Isabel slowly wiped her face.  
  
"We should really get back before Dad has a fit." Lily said standing up and reaching for her sister. Isabel grabbed her sister's hand and allowed her to pull her up.  
  
The three ladies walked back together and sat with smiles on their faces. Only after knowing them for so long would you be able to tell they were fake smiles. James could tell and he shook his head as he went back to his meal. Harry gave them a disapproving look.  
  
Dinner went by rather slowly to Isabel's liking. She wanted to go home and go sit in the comfort of her room. Once dinner did end they all said their goodbye's very politely. Same arrangements were made in the car. Once inside the house Harry sat in his favorite chair in the living room. He called his wife and two eldest daughters over. "Don't you three think you were a little rude at dinner today?"  
  
"I don't think you have any right to talk about what's rude and what isn't Harry." Ginny said controlling her temper. She was getting sick of him being so damn controlling.  
  
Isabel cut in before there was a fight. "Yes father we were rude in leaving the table in such a manner." Isabel saw his expression change slightly. "We apologize." Isabel said turning and walking up the stairs. Lily and Ginny looked at her curiously before following up the stairs.  
  
Isabel knew why her father's expression changed so much, and she also knew he would be thinking about it this instant. Ever since Isabel had been a little girl she was always very forgiving in nature. And not matter how much her and her father fought she never called him what she had just called him, father. It was such a cold word since he was so used to her calling him Daddy. It was so proper, it gave him the feeling that maybe he hadn't made the right choice. That maybe he was being stupid about this whole situation. But then he thought about it a little harder. The Malfoy's never did anyone any good. Hell he knew that from years ago. He knew that since what had happened during the war, it was something he'll never forgive Malfoy for although Ginny could forgive him. He shook his head to ride himself of the thought from the past. Slowly he rose from his chair and made his way to the couch. Where Ginny was making him sleep for the time being.  
  
Ginny closed the door behind Isabel. "Want to explain that to us."  
  
Isabel pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Lily threw herself on her sister's bed waiting for her to answer. "Mom sometimes you got to let him win a few battles. That way we can win the war."  
  
Lily and Ginny looked at each and back at her. They smiled gently as Isabel pulled out her Pajama's. "Well this war better end soon, because I definitely don't like where it's going." Lily said laying her head against the headboard of the bed. Isabel and Ginny looked at her and nodded, they felt the same way. None of them wanted their family to break up over this.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Again sorry for making you guys wait this long for this chapter but hey it's finally here. The story will be getting a little more complicated, in the next couple of chapters you'll find out what Harry meant about Draco during the war, but hey I'd love to hear a few guesses. Please review. Until next time.. *Mwah* 


	5. James' Favor

Why Malfoy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, just my few unique ones that just came to my head.  
  
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter's Daughter is in love, with none other than Draco Malfoy's son. How will he react when she finally comes clean? How will Draco Malfoy react to his son not dating a purebred.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
James closed the bathroom door after brushing his teeth. As he walked back to his room he heard a muffled sound from Isabel's room. Cautiously he opened the door and was immediately surrounded by darkness. Soon his eyes adjusted and the light from the night light was sufficient enough for him. He saw his sister toss in her bed. "Izzy." Suddenly all he movement stopped even her breathing. "It's me James." He heard her breathe out a breath of air. He closed the door behind him. James sat down next to her. Her face was covered in tears that shone as the soft light hit her face. "Still upset baby?"  
  
"It hurts so much Jay. It's liked I've lost part of myself." She began to cry again. James pulled his sister into a hug. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, she deserved better. Suddenly they both heard the door reopen.  
  
"Izzy?" A soft voice called out. Lily stuck her head in the room and saw her eldest siblings huddled up together. Lily waked over and sat down. Words weren't needed between any of them.  
  
~*  
  
"Mom I need to ask you a favor." James said walking into the kitchen where his mother was making dinner.  
  
"Yes baby?" Ginny asked adding salt to the pot of soup.  
  
"It has to do with Isabel." Ginny put the cover over the pot and gave her undivided attention to her son.  
  
"What's wrong with your sister?" Ginny asked.  
  
James gave her a 'are you kidding me' look. "You know I can't do spells legally outside of Hogwarts, so I was wondering if you could cast a silencing spell on Izzy's room." Ginny looked at James waiting for a more in depth explanation. "Mom you know as well as I do that Izzy has been crying herself to sleep every night. And as much as I want dad to feel like an ass I don't think everyone else wants to hear her cry." Ginny smiled. James was always looking after his sisters.  
  
"Ok. I'll do it when I finish supper." Ginny grabbed a cutting board.  
  
"Wait mom I have one more thing." James said cautiously, as if he felt he was asking too much. Ginny smiled and motioned for him to continue. "Is it possible for you to make it so only I can hear her?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "Sure thing baby."  
  
"Morning Mommy." Isabel said walking in kissing her mother.  
  
"You slept in today." Ginny said looking at the clock which read one o clock in the afternoon.  
  
"I know." Isabel pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail and looked around the kitchen. "Need me to do something?"  
  
"I was thinking you could make chocolate chip cookies."  
  
"Ok. Is someone coming over?" Isabel asked gathering the ingredient she needed.  
  
James laughed, "I was going to say it looked like were feeding an army."  
  
"You Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and your cousin Lysander are coming in three hours and twenty minutes."  
  
"Jeez she's having a countdown." James said jokingly which earned him a playful smack form his mother.  
  
"I know it's like they've never been here before." Isabel added laughing along with her brother.  
  
~*  
  
The doorbell chime sounded loudly throughout the house. Harry went to the door and was greeted by his brother-in-law, Hermione, and his godson.  
  
"Heya Harry." Hermione hugged him.  
  
"God mommy!" Isabel said walking into the foyer. "God daddy." She said referring to Ron. "Hey Ly."  
  
"Hey baby girl!" He reached down and hugged his cousin.  
  
"So Baby," Hermione said gently petting her god daughter's hair, "How's your summer going?"  
  
Isabel smiled in a fake manner "Wonderfully!" She exclaimed a little over cheerfully. She then looked over at Harry who was watching her closely before she walked out of the room. Lysander knew his cousin was lying he could see it in her eyes. And he knew his mother had seen. Lysander walked out of the foyer and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Mommy I'll set up the table." Isabel told Ginny as she walked into the kitchen. James looked at her before he greeted his cousin.  
  
"Hey where the rest of my cousins?" Lysander asked James.  
  
"Oh they're all upstairs cleaning their rooms up a bit." James answered walking over to his sister to help her.  
  
"Well I'm going to go say hi to those little bastards. They can't even come down and greet their cousin." Lysander said jokingly before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
"You Okay?" James asked his sister rubbing her back gently.  
  
"Yea I'm fine but I'm kind of cold so do you think you can get me a sweatshirt?" Isabel asked picking up the cups she was about to set.  
  
"Yea no problem." James walked out of the kitchen leaving Isabel alone with her thoughts.  
  
She had to let Lysander know what happened. But then again she didn't want him to be mad at his God father. But then again she knew Lysander almost as well as James did and she knew that if she kept this form him he would never forgive her.  
  
Lysander walked out of Lily's room and down the stairs. He knew something was wrong with Isabel he could see it in her eyes. They grew up together it was hard for her to hide things from him. He also knew everyone else was hiding it to protect her. One way or another he would find out what it was. He had to know what was hurting his cousin so. He walked into the kitchen and watched his cousin run around the kitchen preparing the table for dinner. "You know that makes for some great exercise." Isabel looked up at him questioningly. "Running around the table like that."  
  
Isabel laughed gently. "Any way can you get some drinks from the refrigerator?"  
  
"Yea sure thing." Lysander grabbed two cartons of juice from the fridge and set them on the table. Isabel looked up and smiled her thanks genuinely but he could see there was pain behind the smile.  
  
James walked in as he handed his sister the sweatshirt. Isabel slipped it on but messed up her hair in the process. Lysander laughed. "If only Adrian could see you like this." Isabel's façade slowly faded and her eyes became dull. Lysander had finally gotten to the bottom of it.  
  
"We broke up." Isabel started turning away form her cousin.  
  
Lysander gently grabbed her arm "What did he do?"  
  
"Nothing. He's not the man at fault here." Isabel said her eyes tearing up. "My father is. He made me break up with him Ly." Isabel said as tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"Oh baby!" Lysander said pulling her to him.  
  
Isabel gently pushed herself away and tried to recompose herself. "We should have known he would have made me break up with him." Isabel pulled her arm to her and wiped her eyes with the sweatshirt.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat from the entrance. They knew she had heard everything. "Guys do you think I could talk to my God daughter alone?" Hermione asked the boys.  
  
"Yea of course." James said pulling his cousin out of the room.  
  
Hermione pulled out a seat at the table and beckoned her god daughter to do the same. Isabel sat down and faced her god mother waiting. Waiting for her to tell her, her father was right, that she never should have been with Adrian. Hermione sighed loudly. "Baby you know your father loves you." She began. Isabel knew it was coming she sat back into her chair and waited to be scolded. "But sometime your father is quite dense when it comes to love." Isabel looked at her questioningly. Hermione smiled. "I know Harry is my best friend and I know you and him both expect me to take his side. But I never pick the wrong side, even if he is my bets friend. You have to keep in mind that you're my god daughter. And the fact that you fell in love wasn't your fault. I also know that you won't ever disobey your father and that's fine. But are you really going to risk losing Adrian forever. You know he's not going to wait around, and soon enough some girl is going to come and take him from right under your nose."  
  
Isabel looked at her god mother. "God Mommy it's great that you see things my way but I can't lose daddy over this. And if I do go back to Adrian my family will fall apart. It's for the greater good." Isabel said her heart hurting each time she said that. She missed Adrian.  
  
"I know my love. But just remember in the end everything is ok if it's not ok then its not the end." Hermione said getting up and kissing her god daughters forehead gently.  
  
Isabel wanted to believe her God mother. To believe that everything would work itself out but somehow she just couldn't do it. She was beginning to wonder what her uncles would have to say about this, especially her God father. Word got around the family quick and she didn't want to face her uncles. Isabel got up and went to tell her mother that the table was set. Isabel walked into the living room and saw her mother on a couch separate form her father and her god father staring at them in an odd manner. "The table's set."  
  
~**~~*  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy with school. I'm going to try to get another chapter in this weekend but please don't be upset if I don't. Until next time *mwah* 


	6. Isabel's rage!

Why Malfoy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, just my few unique ones that just came to my head.  
  
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter's Daughter is in love, with none other than Draco Malfoy's son. How will he react when she finally comes clean? How will Draco Malfoy react to his son not dating a purebred.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Isabel watched as her family piled into the magically enlarged table which fit all ten of them comfortably. The children all settled themselves at one end of the table and the parent on the other. Chastity sat across from her eldest sister, finally noticing the pain written all over her face. When Isabel realized Chastity was watching her she put on her mask, and let a fake smile dawdle on her face.  
  
Dinner went by painfully slow and each time Harry tried to include his extremely pissed off daughter in the conversation she would answer quickly with a rejection and go back to talking with her cousins. Every time, he noticed, that she spoke to him it was fake. Everyone could see it. He saw the questioning glances Ron gave him, but he watched her with her siblings. She was happy with them. She let them cheer her up. And she enjoyed their company. Of course they weren't the ones that made her break up with Adrian. But Harry still; stood by his choice it was the bets for her. She would see it eventually and then she would thank him. He was sure of it.  
  
Ginny on the other hand felt her daughters pain and wanted the relive it but she knew only time could heal this wound. She knew that there was no way to help Isabel right now. She tried to keep her mind on the conversation going on between her husband, sister-in-law, and brother but she could focus on it. She notice Isabel was eating less and less each day. She knew it wasn't on purpose but Isabel was eating a lot less than usual.  
  
Hermione felt horrible for her God daughter. She couldn't believe everything Harry was putting her through. Especially since she knew how much Isabel loved Adrian but how much more she loved her family. Every one who knew Isabel knew she would give her life for her family. Ands that what she did.  
  
Ron as usual was left pout in a loop. He had no idea what was going on between any of his family members. But he knew the root of the problem began with Isabel and Harry. He would talk to her later and figure it all out. She was more likely to tell him than Harry would be.  
  
Lysander watched Isabel enjoy herself with her family. He could always tell when she was truly happy and he was glad that she was. But he couldn't help it. He had to ask, "Izzy, Does this mean that we have to basically disregards all the Malfoy's?" He asked during a short moment of silence.  
  
Isabel looked at him and her smile faded for a little bit, slowly she grinned once again. Sirius and Chastity watched her hoping she wouldn't have a mental break down. "Not at all. They have nothing to do with this and if we can, we'll still be friends with them."  
  
"Baby, I honestly won't talk to them if it will bother you." Lysander said watching her intently to make sure she wouldn't lie to him. He had gotten sued to calling her baby ever since they were young. Hearing his mother call her that all the time out of love.  
  
"Honestly Ly, it's fine. It won't bother me at all." Isabel said genuinely smiling at her cousins. Minutes later they all finished and cleaned up their places at the table and went into the living room. They all spread themselves out on the sofas and the floor making themselves comfortable. They always sat here after dinner to talk or juts sit. Either way they were always content to be with one another. After the adults finished Harry came inside and asked Isabel to go help with the dishes. Isabel rolled her eyes and got up and walked past her father without so much as even looking at him.  
  
She couldn't believe how much she hated her father lately. Everything he did pissed her off. Simply because he made her feel like shit. He made her feel that everything she did was wrong and that she could never be good enough. She hated the fact that he was never proud of her. Everything she did she could "always do better". She hated when he said that especially when she tried her best. God she couldn't believe how much he hurt her self esteem in one day. He was making this summer hell for her. Finally she couldn't wait to get the hell out of this house. She hated being surrounded by his presence. Every time he looked at her she knew he was wishing that she wasn't the way she was. But he couldn't change her. This is the way she was and always will be. She hated the way he made her feel. She wanted to just go up to her room and cry. Tears stared to well up in her eyed as she felt her heart get heavier. The weight in her chest was almost too much. When she walked into the kitchen Ron pulled her out into the hallway.  
  
"Isabel I want to talk to you about whatever is going on between your father and you." Ron said gently.  
  
"God daddy I don't want to talk about it." Isabel answered softly fighting back the tears in her eyes. She didn't want to talk about Adrian any more this evening. She couldn't deal with talking about him so much knowing that she couldn't be with him because of her father.  
  
"Sweetheart whatever he did that made you this mad it's for your won good. He knows what's best for you." Ron said soothingly.  
  
Isabel's eyes shot up to look him in the face. "Excuse me? Do you have any idea God daddy what is going on?"  
  
"No but I stand by the fact that I'm sure it's best for you."  
  
Isabel felt rage building up in her chest. "You think it's a good thing that he made me break up with the man I love?"  
  
"I'm sure there's a good reason for it." Ron said not liking the way her voice was getting louder by the minute.  
  
"Yeah because he's a Malfoy right? That's a great reason!" Isabel was now full out yelling at her godfather.  
  
"Malfoy? Isabel what's wrong with you? How could you date him? You know the Malfoy's are evil." Now Ron could see where Harry was coming from.  
  
Isabel saw her father arrive at the scene long with her mother who was wearing an apron around her waist to keep her skirt from getting wet as she did the dished. Her sibling walked into the room. The came Lysander and his mother. They were now all watching. "Now I see how you two are best friends. You both complete idiots. You both need to grow up and learnt eh Malfoy's aren't who they used to be."  
  
"I completely stand by what I said before Isabel. This is best fro you." Ron yelled back at her. He was now totally upset with her. He couldn't believe she would date a Malfoy and mistake it for love.  
  
Isabel finally let her emotion; rage, anger, and depression, get the best of her. "How the hell would either of you know what's best for me when you DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!!" Isabel yelled at them with all her heart. "Neither of you know anything about me." She said her eyes shifting form her father to her godfather. "Neither of you knows my favorite color, song, drink, food. Or saddest moment. Or happiest moment. Or best childhood memory. Or the scariest dream I've even had. Neither of you know what my greatest fear is. Neither of you know what I want to do with my life. Nothing! You know nothing about me! So you CAN'T know what's best for me." Isabel said before she left all of them in the foyer staring after her.  
  
Lysander moved forward with James behind him. "Smooth dad." Lysander said as he walked by and up the stairs after his cousin. Lily glared at her father for what seemed to be the millionth time that day before following her eldest brother and cousin. Chastity and Sirius didn't know what to do. So they just stayed where they were. Too afraid to do anything else. Ginny and Hermione looked at each and walked out of the room gently pushing out Chastity and Sirius. They knew Isabel's words were sinking in right now. And they knew they would figure out that she was right. Neither of them did know her well enough to judge what was best for her.  
  
~*~* A/N: Hey all it's been a while hasn't it. I need to get this chapter out for you guys. Finally Isabel gets mad. The girl sure did have a lot to say. Review Please.  
  
Oh and I'm looking for a beta reader for this story. If anyone is interested please let me know.  
  
Until next time... *Mwah* 


	7. With You

Why Malfoy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, just my few unique ones that just came to my head. I also do not own Jessica Simpson's "With you."  
  
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter's daughter is in love, with none other than Draco Malfoy's son. How will he react when she finally comes clean? How will Draco Malfoy react to his son not dating a purebred?  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Writing within asterisks are flashbacks*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Isabel laid under her covers, the silence of the house surrounded her. Her godparents and Lysander had left about three hours ago. James had brought her up a piece of cake after they had dessert because she refused to go down. Isabel had only gone down to help her mother with the rest of the dishes and then headed back to her room. James and Lily had only left about half an hour ago, but she knew they were fast asleep. Isabel rolled over onto her side facing her radio. She reached over and turned it on to her favorite station. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized they were playing the song she dedicated to Adrian.  
  
"The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl. The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated."  
  
* Isabel rolled over from her stomach onto her back followed by Lily. They were lying in the grass by the lake taking in some sun. Lily watched cautiously out of the corners of her eyes as her brothers and the Malfoys splashed around the lake. "Don't you worry about them splashing us?" Lily whined.  
  
"No." Isabel said her eyes opening to look at her sister, "I'll kill them if they do." Isabel closed her eyes again letting the sun beat down on her. As soon as Isabel felt herself dozing off a splash of cold water drenched her body and from Lily's scream she got splashed as well. Isabel sat up and looked at the lake and saw Adrian laughing at them. Isabel got up and looked at her sister and without words they decided to attack. They threw themselves into the water both attacking Adrian. They managed to dunk him under the water once but he seemed to get the every time they couldn't, and to think, there were two of them. *  
  
"I start thinking about it, I almost forgot what it was like To know that it feel right, with you"  
  
* Isabel walked quickly down the hall during her fourth year; she needed to get back to her common room to write and essay. As she turned the corner her body collided with someone else causing her to drop her books. Malfoy, she thought hatefully. He was such a jerk sometimes. Isabel bent down to grab her belongings and to her surprise Adrian bent down to help her. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Isabel spat out.  
  
Adrian stopped and looked at her, "Always the same with you Potter. You can't accept help." Adrian said getting up and refusing to help her any more.  
  
Isabel stood up and stepped closer to him in an attempt to intimidate him. "Not when it's you." She growled at him.  
  
"You know Potter maybe it's time you grow up and stop living out your daddy's hate."  
  
"Look whose talking."  
  
"I don't hate you cause of my father. I hate you cause you're you."  
  
"Oh that's a great excuse Malfoy." It was then that Isabel realized she was yelling.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good!"  
  
Just then Adrian leaned in and kissed Isabel. Isabel didn't know what made her kiss him back. Maybe it was all the hate that made her crazy enough to kiss him back. She felt Adrian's tongue part her lips. And then she let all reason leave her as she pushed herself against him. *  
  
"I can let my hair down I can say anything crazy I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground With nothing but a t- shirt on I never felt so beautiful Baby as I do now Now that I'm, with you."  
  
* Isabel looked at Adrian and her brother, James. "This is totally unfair. There's only two girls, and there's six guys! We're outnumbered," Isabel whined.  
  
"Now's your chance to prove that girls are equally as good as guys," Adrian said smirking.  
  
"It would be good if we were equal in numbers you idiot."  
  
The guys laughed before bending down to pick up snow. Isabel looked at Lily and ran away from them as fast as they could. The girls were losing badly to the guys. Although both girls were fast the guys were faster. Isabel ran and hid behind a tree trying to catch her breath. Isabel smiled as Adrian walked out in front of her. "Truce?" She asked smiling at her now official boyfriend. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Isabel smiled and nibbled on his ear gently. Adrian took the snowball he was hiding in his hand and splat it on her head. Isabel screeched and hit his chest. He laughed and kissed her neck before running away from her. *  
  
"You speak and it's like a song And just like that all my walls come down It's like a private joke just meant for us to know I relate to you naturally Everybody else just fades away."  
  
* Isabel was lying down in the shade with her eyes closed trying to block out the pain. She heard students all around her laughing and having a good time. Isabel wished she could be having fun with them but it was her time of the month to be in pain. She hated being a woman at times like these, but only at times like these. The pain was too much in her lower abdomen. She tried to lay down in different positions to reduce the pain, but none seems to work. Lily walked over gently and quietly, trying not to make any noise that might upset Isabel even more. "Hey," she whispered. "You okay?" Lily asked, sitting down on the ground next to her.  
  
Isabel smiled. "I'm fine. Go swim in the lake; I'll call you if I need you. Promise," Isabel said smiling at her little sister, trying to assure her that she was fine. As Lily walked away, somewhat reluctantly, Isabel felt someone come up behind her. She instantly knew it was Adrian. She could always tell when he was around her. He sat down behind her and gently picked her up onto his lap. Isabel laid her head on his lap and looked up into his face. He wore a sympathetic smile as he leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Isabel smiled and rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, relaxing into her love. She felt Adrian's hands run through her hair, pulling and pushing back strand of stray hair. Then he slowly massaged her head. He always knew how to comfort her and massaging her head was definitely a way to relax her. She didn't know how long they stayed there like that but after a while she felt another figure come over to her. By the smell of the body spray she was wearing, Isabel knew it was her sister. Lily sat down as Isabel opened her eyes to confirm it was her. Lily placed freshly baked chocolate chip cookie on the ground in front of her sister. The sun was slowly setting and Isabel realized she must have fallen asleep while Adrian massaged her head. Isabel sat up slowly, still feeling a slight tug in her stomach from the pain. Adrian gently pulled her close to his body and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Isabel smiled and laid her head against his shoulder. Lily smiled knowing that Adrian had made her sister feel better. The three of them sat there like that for hours, not saying a word, but knowing each others company was all they needed at that moment. *  
  
"Sometimes it's hard to breathe Just knowing you found me Cause I start thinking about it, I almost forgot what it was like To know what love feels like with you."  
  
* Isabel wrapped her cloak over her petite frame as the wind blew harder. Isabel had needed some time to think. Adrian and her had gotten into a huge fight earlier today over his jealously of some random kid. Isabel found it funny that he was jealous of someone who meant nothing to her in a romantic way. Someone she only talked to in class. But then again it wasn't so funny when they yelled at each other and said things they shouldn't have said. Thankfully it wasn't enough to tear them apart but it sure did hurt her. Isabel felt the tears she hid from him earlier that day run down her beautiful face. Her emerald green eyes glittered as the moonlight hit it but then slowly faded away. She walked towards the lake and stood there watching as the water rippled when the wind blew. The stars shined down brightly on her. Isabel smiled; she loved nature.  
  
Isabel wondered how long it would be before her sister decided to come look for her. Lily tended to worry about people close to her and when she didn't know where they were, and she definitely didn't know where Isabel was. Isabel had just run away from Adrian after the fight and walked around aimlessly, ending up here.  
  
Isabel refused to find Adrian and talk about it with him. Whenever they got into a fight she would always be the one to fix it and she was sick of it. Even when she knew that he was wrong she fixed it because she didn't want to lose him. Now it's time for him to show that he wants their relationship to last. And that's exactly what Isabel did. She waited. But when he didn't show up for another ten minutes she gave up. Maybe, she thought, she should fix it herself.  
  
Isabel turned around quickly ready to go into the castle and talk to Adrian as usual. As soon as she turned she bumped into Adrian's tall muscular body. "Hey you," he said softly, grabbing her waist.  
  
"Hey, I was just coming to look for you," he said pulling her closer to him. Isabel looked at him sternly and pulled herself away.  
  
"We need to talk." She said her tone monotonous.  
  
"I know, love, that's why I came out here." He said walking closer to her again and grabbing her firmly but gently. He didn't want her to back away from him again. "I wanted to apologize for being such a jealous maniac earlier." Isabel looked up at him, her arm limply at her side. "I know I was overreacting but I just got so mad. I can't stand to see you talking to another guy."  
  
Isabel quickly tuned the whole thing around. "Oh so you don't trust me!" She yelled pulling herself out of his arms strongly. Sometimes Adrian wondered where she got all her strength. She was just as strong as any man he knew and no one could tell by looking at her small frame.  
  
"It's not that!" Adrian said exasperated. "It's just that I love you so much it hurts to think that you'd rather spend time with someone else other than me."  
  
"I had to work with him on the project for Transfiguration." Isabel said crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"I know. Can you forgive me?" Adrian asked walking closer to her. "I know I was wrong. Now and a whole bunch of other times." Isabel gave him a confused look. "Your sister kind of pointed out that you're the one who fixes all our fights. And I never realized that. And I'm sorry for that. I just never know how to fix things between us. I always think I'll make it worse. But Lily's a tad bit scary and told me to risk it." Isabel glared at him. "Oh, great. I messed it up again didn't I," he said looking down and running his hand through his hair furiously.  
  
Isabel smiled and grabbed his hand from his hair. "No you didn't. But remind me to beat my sister later, although we do think alike."  
  
"Why didn't you ever mention it earlier." Adrian asked pulling her to him again and was happy to feel her hold him as well.  
  
"I don't know. And remind me to thank her after I beat her." Isabel said smiling as she pushed his head down to meet hers and kissed him. *  
  
"Come and take me Love you save me Like nobody else Now I can be myself With you."  
  
* Lily's tear stained face laid in her big sister's lap. She had been crying the whole afternoon and had finally stopped now. She felt like such a child, crying over such a stupid thing; a stupid guy that didn't matter. Dominic had been Lily's first love but he threw that out the window when she saw him with another girl coming out of the broom closet. He tried to tell her that it wasn't what she thought but Lily wasn't stupid. She had an older brother who messed around on girls all the time. She should have seen it earlier. She came running to her sister and found comfort in her. She tried to get Isabel to promise that she wouldn't tell James what happened but she couldn't. Isabel never kept anything from James because they were so close. For some reason, Lily didn't want anyone to beat up Dominic for her.  
  
Dorothy, a fellow classmate in Lily's year, came running into the room and looked at the Potter sister but spoke to Isabel. "Your boyfriend is about to beat the crap out of Dominic in the hall." Then she ran back outside to see the fight.  
  
Isabel and Lily ran out of the portrait and straight up to Adrian who was surrounded by his usual friends. They all acknowledged her presence by nodding their head in her direction. She smiled quickly before standing next to her boyfriend. Lily stood behind her sister. Mike, one of Adrian's friends, reached out for Lily to keep her from the fight. Lily let herself be pulled back, but didn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her.  
  
"Well if it isn't big sister Potter. Didn't know you needed your girl to fight your battles for you Malfoy," Dominic sneered at Adrian.  
  
Adrian laughed coldly, "I don't need her to fight my battles but she's more than welcome. She can surely take you." He smirked.  
  
Dominic reached forward to grab Isabel but Adrian stepped in front of him his smirk faded and pure hatred overcame his feature. "Thought she could fight for you."  
  
Adrian ignored the comment, "You ever reach out for my girl again, and I'll kill you."  
  
Dominic rolled his eyes and turned his face to one of his friends. "Come on let's go. I already got what I wanted from that." He said looking at Lily.  
  
Lily opened her mouth to defend herself but she couldn't get that far. As soon as Dominic took a step to walk past Isabel and Adrian, Isabel raised her fist and punched Dominic on the nose. Dominic fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Everyone heard a crack and saw blood rush out of his nose. Everyone stared at Isabel in shock. They couldn't believe someone so small could do so much damage.  
  
Adrian broke the silence with a laugh, "That's my girl!" *  
  
Isabel laughed gently to herself as the song ended. That was always one of her fondest memories with Adrian. Now that she thought about it, they were always together. Hell, even her sister was always with them. He never got mad because they were always with her family. If anything he got mad when they weren't with her family.  
  
Isabel felt the tear prick her eyes. Before she could help it the tears stared to fall form her eyes. These were the only memories she would have of him. She wouldn't be able to build anymore with him because she couldn't be with him. Especially not after the horrible lies she told him. Isabel sobbed into her pillow and shut off the radio as the song needed. She was happy to have those memories with him but she wanted new ones. She wanted to be with him.  
  
Isabel knew she would have to learn to live without him. She just didn't know if she could BE without him.  
  
Isabel never realized until now how much she could hate someone, nonetheless her own father. She couldn't stand the feeling growing inside of her. Hate. She wanted to get rid of that feeling, but she knew that she couldn't. Her father had taken Adrian away from her; now Isabel was going to take away his precious daughter that did everything she could to please him. She was going to take away the Isabel Potter her father knew. Isabel smiled wickedly to herself and fell to a peaceful slumber of hurting her father as much as he had hurt her.  
  
~*~*~ A/N: Here it is another Chapter. I thought that we needed a little bit on Adrian and Isabel's relationship. I know it's a little evil in the end but hey don't you think Harry deserves it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed.  
  
I want to give a special thanks to my beta reader Ally of Pirate's Swoop who caught all my grammatical and spelling mistakes.  
  
Enjoy! Until next time. *Mwah* 


	8. Isabel's Revenge!

Why Malfoy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, just my few unique ones that just came to my head.  
  
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter's daughter is in love, with none other than Draco Malfoy's son. How will he react when she finally comes clean? How will Draco Malfoy react to his son not dating a purebred?  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where the hell is your sister?" Harry asked James in a loud voice. Ginny hit him in the back of the head as she passed him. Harry glared at his wife.  
  
"Calm the hell down dad." James said using the same type of tone right back. Harry looked at Ginny waiting for her to smack James but when it never came he rolled his eyes. "She's not with Adrian, all right? God, grow up!" James said, sitting himself back down next to Lily who was pretending to read a magazine.  
  
"I know you know where she is." Harry yelled even louder at James who looked over Lily's shoulder at the magazine.  
  
"Nope, no idea." James said without looking up from the magazine, the pointing something out to Lily.  
  
Harry stomped out of the room just like a two-year-old child who couldn't seem to get what he wanted.  
  
Ginny waited until he was out of the room and sat across from two of her children. "Your dad and I both know that you know where she is. I'm not going to pressure you into telling me where she is. All I want to know is if she's doing something stupid."  
  
Lily looked up for the first time since the argument broke out. "We can't promise you that Mom." James only nodded agreeing with his sister.  
  
~*~  
  
Isabel walked out of the store and walked down the street with her hands full of bags. She couldn't believe the attention she was getting. Of course, she realized why she was getting it. She knew this would kill her father. She silently laughed to herself as she walked down the street smiling flirtatiously at every guy who looked her way. Isabel saw the book shop that she and Lily had gone to a week ago. Lily had really wanted a book on fairies. Isabel smiled, she was on a roll today, spending all of her fathers money- why not buy her sister who was covering for her a little reward. Her father was going to have a heart attack when he saw the bill. Especially when he realized it was all Isabel, the one who always watched how much she spent when she shopped. Isabel checked in her bags with the guard on duty with security that day. Isabel noticed the way he checked her out. Isabel glided down the aisles noticing the lustful looks the guys were looking at her while all the woman gave her hateful stares. After grabbing the book, Isabel ran down the long stairway and turning quickly accidentally bumping into someone. Isabel bent down to pick up the book she had dropped, but a man bent down to help her pick it up. When she looked up she saw storm gray eyes starting at her quizzically. Those were Adrian's eyes but it wasn't' him. "Isabel Potter?" The voice asked confused.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Isabel said taking the book gently from his hand. "Thank you." She said once she retrieved it from his hand. They both stood up and awkwardly looked at once another.  
  
Draco broke the silence. "Chris told me what's really going on."  
  
Isabel frowned, "He never could keep his mouth shut."  
  
"Well good for you, Adrian refuses to believe him. He'd rather think you used him."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Isabel was going to try to defend herself or at least try to go along with the lie she told Adrian, but was cut off.  
  
"No use in trying to lie to me Isabel. I saw how much you love him when I mentioned his name. Your eyes bare your soul." He reached out and gently touched her head. "I don't think this was the best way to go about it though." He said looking her over.  
  
Isabel felt the tears come to her eyes as Draco walked off pleased with himself in talking to Isabel. Why couldn't her father be like him? Why couldn't he let Isabel lead her own life? She had to do this. She had to show him just a fraction of what he was causing her. Isabel closed her eyes and pushed back the tears. She put on a fake smile and paid at the register for the book.  
  
~*  
  
Draco stepped outside the shop and looked at his eldest son who was waiting for him to finish his purchase. He was looking through the glass at where Isabel now stood paying for the book. "Is that Isabel?" Chris asked his father.  
  
"Yes." Draco said, walking down the street, forcing Chris to take his eyes off of her and follow his father.  
  
"I can't believe it." Chris mumbled.  
  
"I don't think Potter realized how much he scarred his daughter, but he will tonight when she goes home." Draco said not feeling the slightest bit bad for Potter. He deserved a little pain. Especially for what he was doing to the children. He was thinking about Adrian who was probably still hung over from last night because of all of this. Ever since Isabel had left him, Adrian had resorted to drinking, partying and sleeping with girls who meant nothing to him.  
  
"Well, it looks like she's on the same wave-length as him," Chris said, remembering how he had to go pick up his brother last night from a party because he was to drunk to even move. "At the rate they're going, they're going to kill themselves."  
  
Draco knew he didn't need to agree; anyone could see it by looking at them. He hoped that in the end everything would work out better for Adrian and Isabel than it had for him and Melissa.  
  
~*  
  
Chastity walked down the stairs and walked into Lily who was coming up. "Hey, where's Isabel?"  
  
"Out!" Lily said briskly as she walked past Chastity practically pushing her down the remainder stairs.  
  
"Bitch." Chastity murmured under her breath. She hated Lily. She treated her as if she didn't want her there, as if she was always in the way. Being the youngest of five made her feel so small so unimportant. As if anything happened to her there were four other people who could quickly take her place. And she hated that feeling. The feeling of worthlessness. But ever since Isabel and her dad started fighting he gave her more attention. And she liked it. Even if it was hurting Isabel.  
  
~*  
  
Isabel had missed dinner and Harry was pissed as all hell. No one was supposed to miss dinner. If they locked themselves in their room that was another story but not being home at all it was despicable. Especially Isabel. She was always home for dinner. She had never missed a dinner in her life. Until he made her break up with Adrian, he noticed. But she needed to grow up and realize this was for the best, and when she did she would be grateful. She would hear it when she got home.  
  
~*  
  
At ten o'clock that evening everyone was in the living room watching a movie. Chastity was sitting next to her father with her head resting on his shoulder basking in his love. Ginny sat in between James and Lily who were impatiently waiting for Isabel to come home. They heard the front door open and Isabel call into the house, "I'm home."  
  
James and Lily looked at one another. They were both expecting and ready for a war. They both knew where their sister had been the whole day and because of this, they would suffer. They heard Isabel set a whole bunch of stuff down. Ginny, then James and then Lily got up off the couch and followed Harry. Like many other times Sirius and Chastity tried to remain neutral and unseen during this situation that they could tell would escalate to yelling and more fighting. They heard heels clicking on the tile floor and then Isabel walked into the kitchen and a soft dim light shone on her. They walked toward the kitchen close to her. Harry flicked on the light and was shocked at what he saw. He was shocked as everyone else was.  
  
Isabel stood before her family in a short mini black skirt with a low cut halter top. Her short legs and thick thighs were exposed for anyone who wanted to see. Her breasts were practically falling out of her shirt. Her normally long wavy black hair was replaced by ear length short black hair with red highlights. Her lips were dark and her eyes had load of mascara laid on them. "Hello Father, hope you like the new me." She smirked at him.  
  
Ginny looked at her daughter and closed her eyes, completely exasperated with her. She knew Isabel should have the right to do whatever she wanted with her body but this was too much. It just wasn't her at all.  
  
James looked at his sister. He thought she looked like a prostitute. He didn't know what she would accomplish from this in the long run.  
  
Lily started at her older sister's appearance. She was supposed to be the example they followed but here she was, contradicting everything she had ever told them. Contradicting the fact that woman's body should be a mystery to everyone except the man she was with. That a woman with long hair was elegant and beautiful.  
  
Harry looked at his first daughter in horror. Her long black hair that he loved, the hair that made her look like a princess was cut off. Her beautiful face was splattered with makeup. Her body exposed to everyone who wanted to look as they pleased. He thought he had raised her better and here she was, showing him that he indeed was a horrible father.  
  
"Chastity, Sirius to your rooms this instant." Harry said in a low voice, which scared Ginny, making her look at her husband. Through everything they had been through she had never seen him this mad. Isabel had hit a nerve. After they had left Harry looked at his daughter. 'What the hell is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Of what father?" Isabel played innocent.  
  
"Don't play stupid. What the hell was the meaning of this? Making yourself to look like some two-bit whore?" Harry yelled at his daughter.  
  
"Oh father dearest don't you get it? This is a little dance we're going to play from now on. You take something I love, I take something you love. You took Adrian from me; I took Isabel. I replaced her with what you see now," Isabel smiled waiting for her father's reaction.  
  
Harry turned on Lily and James. "You two knew exactly what was going on." Harry yelled walking closer to them. Lily jumped; James stepped in front of her to stop their father's fury.  
  
"Don't blame them for your mistake," Isabel yelled drawing the attention back to her. "You fucked up. My whole plot is against you because I never realized I could hate anyone as much as I hate you."  
  
Ginny saw her husband's eyes turn darker. "Isabel, that's enough," she whispered. Isabel, who was getting ready to say something else, opened her mouth but stopped as soon as her mother told her too.  
  
"No Ginny. Let your daughter continue." Harry said playing her game.  
  
"Are you sure about that father?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Good; maybe now we can discuss the fact that you're a horrible father," she knew that would hit a nerve he always worried if he would make a good father, and here she was killing that. "A good father would never hurt his children he way you have." She saw his eyes grow even darker but she kept going. "I wonder what it's like to know one of your own children hates you." Harry walked closer to her; but Isabel continued this time with a sneer. "I wonder what the late Grandma and Grandpa would think of their son," That was it- she saw the anger and rage in his emerald eyes. "They would have been disappointed."  
  
Before Harry knew what he was doing he brought his fist up to his daughters face. He couldn't stop himself he went to hit her again but felt someone shove him against a wall fiercely. Looking at his holder he noticed James had him pinned to the wall anger and hatred showing in his eyes.  
  
Ginny looked at her daughter and grabbed her as she fell back. Blood came out of her lip and she touched it gently. Ginny couldn't believe Harry had hit one of their children. She saw Harry come against to hit her. His anger not letting him see properly. Ginny stepped forward to take the hit but noticed James grab his father. She looked quickly at Lily who was crying silently.  
  
"Thank you for proving my point Father." Isabel said walking out of the room calmly and going to her room. Lily ran after her sister. James let his father go and followed his sisters. Ginny walked past Harry without looking at him leaving him alone to consider his actions.  
  
~*  
  
Isabel sat on her bed with her bags surrounding her. Lily walked in followed by James. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine." Isabel said tossing a bag at her sister. "I got that for you earlier." James stood at the door with his arms crossed over his chest. "What's wrong with you?" Isabel asked him with an attitude.  
  
"Was all that actually necessary." He said pointing to her outfit.  
  
"Oh come on James it's just clothes, it doesn't change who I am." Isabel retorted getting up off her bed and putting away a new nightgown she had bought.  
  
"Really? Because the Isabel I knew would never talk to our father like that. Intentionally hurting his feelings," James said.  
  
"Fine, James, you're right. Are you happy? I treated dad like crap but that was the point. It's not like I'm going to change who I am with you guys." She turned facing him.  
  
"Why do I doubt that?" James said walking over to his sister and leering over her.  
  
"God James stop defending dad. He hit me remember." Isabel said pointing to her cut lip.  
  
"Juts be happy it wasn't me you were talking to like that because I would of fucked you up."  
  
"You know what James get the fuck out of my room." Isabel yelled pushing her brother.  
  
James pushed her back causing her to hit her dresser "Gladly."  
  
Lily looked at Isabel cautiously. 'What?" Isabel spat at her.  
  
"I didn't even do anything." Lily said.  
  
"Good well don't." Isabel said. "God, they're both being fucking assholes. You'd think James would be on my side, me being his damn twin and all." Isabel bitched, walking around her room.  
  
"Well, Isabel, you were wrong. I mean do you expect James to take your side when you're so wrong and you know it." Lily said to her sister. She wasn't so much afraid or worried about her after the way Isabel had treated James.  
  
"Oh so you too." Isabel said. "God what is it with you guys today?"  
  
"No Isabel what is with you? How the hell can you change so much in one fucking day. I hate this shit. You're supposed to be an example for me and Chastity and here you are looking like prostitute and being a complete bitch." Lily said grabbing the book and throwing it at her sister's chest. "Take this, just like you took my sister. And I don't want it back until my real sister is back." Lily said swiftly walking out of the room.  
  
Isabel watched the door close and finally let the tears she had been suppressing all day fall out of her eyes. She was a monster. And her father had hit her, and she knew that she deserved it. God, she hated the way her life was going. If only she could take everything back. All she knew was that revenge wasn't as great as it seemed to be at first.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Well here it is everyone chapter 8. Don't hate me! Very depressing isn't it. Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long.  
  
And I want to give thanks to my wonderful beta Ally of Pirates Swoop.  
  
Just click the review button and let me know what you thought.  
  
Until next time *mwah* 


	9. Hogwarts Letters

Why Malfoy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, just my few unique ones that just came to my head.  
  
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter's Daughter is in love, with none other than Draco Malfoy's son. How will he react when she finally comes clean? How will Draco Malfoy react to his son not dating a purebred.  
  
Ginny sat on her large king sized bed with her head in her hands, alone. She missed Harry immensely. They hadn't slept in the same bed for two months now. Ginny hated waking up alone without his arms around her. But he changed so much when Isabel told him about Adrian. And tonight she couldn't believe he had hit one of his daughters. He had never done that before. Ginny remembered fighting with him when the girls were younger about discipline. That hitting one of them on the rear wouldn't be the end of the world. Even then he refused to do so. Ginny recognized that Isabel deserved it, hell she would have done it herself. When she came up earlier she saw Lily slamming the door closed to her elder sister's room in pure anger. With a heavy sigh Ginny rose from her bed and shut off her lights after turning on her lamp. She heard the door open and quickly turned, not expecting to see whom she saw, Harry. He closed the door and walked to his wife. As he stepped closer Ginny realized he was crying. This was surprising for her, she had only seen him cry twice before. He walked over to her and fell to his knees. He hugged he waist and she could feel the tears on her pajama pants. She knew it was killing him to see what had become of his daughter because of something he had done. Ginny gently picked him up and walked him over to their bed. She laid him down and held him as he cried, happy that he was in her arm but sad to see him crying.  
  
Isabel sat on her bed crying onto her gray pillow. It had been one whole week of torture for her. She always thought that her siblings' support would be a constant in her life. But she was becoming something she wasn't. A cruel, sinister woman who took all her anger out on her family. Especially her siblings. She was even fighting with Lily and James. They were always the ones who understood her and now they hated her. But who wouldn't after the way she's been acting. She wanted them to know how much pain she was in therefore she made them feel worthless, or at least she tried to. They were all stronger than she wished them to be. She couldn't hurt them the way she had been hurt. And now that she thought about it she didn't know why she wanted to hurt them that way. She was a horrible sister. If only she could think of a way to fix everything.  
  
Chastity sat in the darkness of her room, curled into a ball in a corner. Tears fell down her round face freely. Chastity always cried silently, and she was grateful for it or else they would all hear her cry herself to sleep every night. She didn't want anyone to know about this. Because then they would ask what was wrong, and she'd have to tell them everything in her pathetic life was wrong. "God Chastity what the hell is wrong with you. Could you be anymore stupid, you'll never look like that!" Chastity heard Isabel's words ringing in her head. Chastity was looking at a magazine earlier that day and there was this gorgeous skinny woman in the picture. Isabel's words stung her deeply. She couldn't deny that she wanted to be beautiful. Chastity knew that would never happen though. She knew she was hideous. That no one could ever love her. Chastity hated herself more and more each day. Every time she stepped on the scale and saw that she had gained more weight she wished it would go away. Every year on her birthday she wished to beautiful. But even her own sister had said it. She was stupid to think she would ever look like one of those supermodels. If only she had the courage to do what she had been wanting to do all these years. Take her own life.  
  
Isabel walked into the Potter kitchen where everyone was already seated and enjoying their breakfast, without her. As she walked into the room Lily rolled her eyes and got up from the table. Isabel went to sit next to James where Lily had abandoned her chair. As soon as she sat on the chair James and Sirius got up from their positions next to her. Isabel felt tears pricking the back of her eyes. Harry opened his mouth to say something to his children but Ginny gently touched his arm warning him not to. This wasn't their fight it was between Isabel and her brothers and sisters. Ginny looked towards Chastity who had been playing with her food for the past half hour. She'd move it from one side of her plate to another. Yet she still hadn't taken a bite.  
  
"Sweetie, aren't you going to eat?" Ginny asked her youngest daughter.  
  
"I'm not really hungry Mommy." Chastity said looking into her mother's compassionate eyes.  
  
"Well Sweetie why don't you just eat a piece of bacon and you can leave the rest."  
  
Chastity nodded. She knew she was getting off easy. But she still didn't want to eat it. It was going to make her even fatter. She couldn't afford that. But her mother would start to suspect if she didn't. She picked it up on her fork and shoved it in mouth. Immediately she wished she hadn't done it. She got up and tossed the remaining food into the trash.  
  
Suddenly they heard Lily giggle with happiness. James looked over at her, "What?"  
  
"Look our Hogwarts letters are here." She ran over and opened the window and let in a strong brown owl. The owl placed the letters on the counter and hooted, announcing its arrival. Lily gave it a cracker and some water before she sent it on its way.  
  
James grabbed the letters and went through them. At the top of the pile was a letter with Chastity's name on it. James smiled and handed his youngest sister her letter. He gently messed her hair up. "Congrats little one. Looks like now your stuck with us."  
  
Chastity smiled brightly and opened her letter. James handed the next letter to Sirius, then to Lily. He tossed one of the letters onto the counter. Isabel knew it was her letter he threw aside when he began to open the last one. James hadn't even looked at her. It was as if she was worthless and invisible. Isabel reached for her letter through teary eyes. She hated what she had made of her relationships with her siblings. She knew she really messed up when she realized that Sirius, the one who always remains neutral in sibling quarrellings, had become infuriated with her.  
  
Everyone looked up from whatever they were doing as Lily screeched in excitement. She pulled out a badge. "I made prefect!" She yelled. Suddenly she was being hugged by James, and Sirius at the same time. Chastity went over to her sister and kissed her cheek while giving her a quick hug.  
  
"Congrats Lily." Isabel said moving over to hug her sister. Lily moved out of the way and walked over to her mother hugging her tightly. As she moved to hug her father, Ginny saw Isabel's pain. She wished she could fix it and take away her pain but she knew Isabel deserved it, especially the way she treated them the past week. All her cruel words and actions were finally coming back.  
  
"Yo!" They heard James yell as he waved his letter.  
  
"What, man?" Sirius asked nastily but in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"I made captain for the quidditch team." He said as he punched his brother on the arm.  
  
Lily was the first to hug him, but immediately after she pulled away from his embrace she pinched his arm. "Trying to steal my spotlight." James laughed and kissed her forehead.  
  
Isabel looked at James, "That's great James." She said not actually expecting an answer.  
  
James looked at her coldly. "Thank you Isabel."  
  
Isabel smiled gently and opened her letter carefully reading it. "We are proud to pronounce you, Isabel Potter, Head Girl for your final year at Hogwarts." Isabel read aloud. Isabel looked up smiling. Ginny smiled and hugged her daughter moving away from James.  
  
"Good Job Isabel." Harry said not wanting to approach her for fear of what would happen.  
  
"Thanks." Isabel waited but it never came. None of her siblings congratulated her accomplishment. They didn't even glance her way; they were immersed in their letters, or at least pretending to be. She waited and waited until she finally blew up. "None of you are going to congratulate me?" Isabel yelled.  
  
"Oh sorry your highness, con-fucking-gradulations." Lily yelled right back.  
  
"Lily!" Ginny said shocked. Everyone turned to look at her. It was rare for Lily to curse. She always thought it was unladylike. Sirius and Chastity moved out of the way as Lily approached Isabel ignoring her mother. She, like Isabel, had had enough of this. Isabel saw the rage in her sister's eyes and instead of stepping back took a step closer to her.  
  
"This is absolute bullshit, you guys can't be mature enough to give congratulations to someone even if you hate them."  
  
Lily and Isabel were now face to face only inches away from reach other. Lily glared at her sister, "Immature! You have no right Isabel. Not after the crap we have been putting up with from you."  
  
"You're just jealous!" Isabel said losing grip on the reason why she was fighting with her sister. It had just become habit over the past week to fight over any little thing.  
  
"Jealous of what?" Lily yelled her hands clenching into fists. "There is nothing to be jealous of Isabel. Maybe back in the day when you were a nice caring sister, we'd be jealous but now we couldn't give a crap what the hell your up to. So there's no reason to be jealous of a vindictive bitch!" Lily yelled.  
  
Isabel reached out and smacked her sister across the face. Everyone waited for Lily's reaction. Lily did the same as Isabel, and smacked her sister across the face. Harry moved to separate his daughter but again Ginny stopped him.  
  
"Ginny, we can't let them fight like this." He said trying to move around his wife.  
  
"No Harry we have to let them do this their way. Maybe it'll knock some sense into Isabel." Ginny watched as the two continued to fight one another.  
  
Out of rage Lily grabbed Isabel by the back of her head. James saw his sister was about to do something stupid and elbowed Sirius in the ribs. Immediately they both grabbed one of their sisters and pulled them away from each other. James held Isabel firmly around her waist as Isabel struggled to get to Lily who was being dragged out of the room by Sirius.  
  
James watched Sirius closely and as soon as he left the room he let Isabel go. Isabel ran to go out of the room after Lily. James grabbed her and pushed her hard against the wall. James gave Chastity and sideways glance as he moved over in front of Isabel. "Get the first aid kit." He told her.  
  
Chastity quickly left the room, not needing to be told twice. She had seen James like this plenty of times before and not even Mom or Dad said anything to him.  
  
Isabel pushed James forcefully against his hard chest. James pushed her back again without much effort but her body slammed hard into the wall. "You forget Isabel, I'm twice your size and I'm a whole shit load stronger than you are. Push me again and I'll push you right back. Keep fucking with me." Isabel didn't dare touch him. She looked down at the floor before her. "That's what I thought. Now your going to listen to me whether you like it or not."  
  
"I'm not a child James." Isabel yelled at him without meeting his eyes.  
  
"You could have fooled me Isabel." James glared down at her. "You want to prove you're not a child, stop acting like one. Why don't you start act like what you are. A big sister, not a psychotic bitch who attacks her sister for absolutely no reason!"  
  
"You don't understand anything." Isabel yelled finally letting her suppressed tears run down her face.  
  
"That's not going to work with me Isabel. Stop your crying. You chose to leave Adrian and stay with your family. It was your decision Isabel. Live with it but don't try to make us feel bad for your decision. Don't try it or I swear to God Isabel you will pay the consequences. I'll make your life miserable."  
  
Isabel looked James into his eyes and wiped her tears away. He was right. She made this choice. No one made it for her. No one else should suffer just because she was. Chastity came into the room. James looked at Chastity and grabbed the kit. "Clean yourself up, then bring it up to Lily." He said chucking the box at her. He motioned for Chastity to follow him and walked out of the room up to find his other sister. Chastity followed her big brother, glancing at Isabel who had blood seeping from her bottom lip from Lily's attack.  
  
Ginny walked over to her daughter and helped her clean up without saying a word to her. Harry watched his wife and his first daughter. He stealthy walked out of the room not wanting to be seen.  
  
Harry sat in his big chair in the living room. He sat in this chair holding Isabel on his lap when she was younger; he still used to hold her on his lap last summer. Isabel was always daddy's girl. She was always the first to defend him even if he was wrong. She was his first baby girl. His princess.  
  
"Daddy!" A small image of Isabel played in his mind, her green eyes sparkling up at his own. A mirror image of his eyes. "You'll always be my number one guy!"  
  
He laughed at the precious memory. He knew that as he knew now, that he couldn't always be her number one guy. She would eventually fall in love and marry a man and go away. Live happily ever after. But Malfoy? He just couldn't believe she had chosen him. Of all people in this world a member of a Dark Arts family.  
  
Sure Draco Malfoy fought on the light side during the way, but that didn't mean anything. They were still involved in the Dark Arts they had to be. He heard a sniffling sound behind him and turned to see Isabel walking up the stairs with the first aid kit in her hands.  
  
He saw how unhappy she was. He wasn't blind. He could tell that she still suffered. Harry knew she wouldn't get better as he thought she would. Isabel truly loved Adrian. It was something he had to accept. Two delicate arms came around his back and laid on his chest. He looked over his shoulder to be greeted by his wife's delicate features. He reached around and grabbed her full waist and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
Two nights ago Ginny opened his eyes to the agony Isabel still went through. They argued for minutes on end until Ginny lifted the spell she had put on Isabel's room at the begging of the summer, James' request. Harry heard his daughter crying. It tore his heart apart. And he knew he had to do something to fix it.  
  
Isabel walked by her mother's side as she smiled at people she hadn't seen since the end of last year. As usual the first years walked slowly as if they were facing their doom. And also as usual they walked past James and Sirius, and did a double take. Isabel smiled as her brother's smiled at the young girls giving them a little bit of hope in their hearts. Lily walked in front of her with her arm around Chastity gently guiding her through the crowd of people.  
  
Ginny walked onto the platform before her husband and waited on the other side for him. She smiled as she saw her children waiting for them. She saw that they were still at odds with Isabel and she wished that they could work things out while they were at school. If not nature would take matters into its own hands, and by nature she meant herself. Chastity walked over to her mother with tears in her eyes. This was her first year away from her mother. She hugged her tightly. "Sweetie, it's only until winter break."  
  
"I know." Chastity said while wiping her eyes with the back of her petite hand. This was going to be her first time away from her mother and she definitely did not want that. She backed away slowly giving her siblings a chance to say goodbye to their mother while she moved to say her goodbye's to her father.  
  
As they all moved to the train Harry pulled Isabel aside to talk to her in private, "Isabel I need to tell you something before you get on the train."  
  
Isabel turned to her father just in time to see Adrian and Alex pass them. Adrian didn't even glance her. He didn't pay her any mind. Alex on the other hand showed his shock by her new appearance but smiled. Therefore she knew that Adrian had seen her. "What is it father?" She asked rather rudely.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that over the course of the summer I did some thinking." Harry said glancing over at his wife who smiled encouragingly. She had agreed to this idea somewhat, but there was something keeping her from fully appreciating it. "I came to realize that I was wrong in my actions at the beginning of this summer. And it's perfectly fine if you want to date Adrian." Harry said in one quick breath.  
  
"What?" Isabel asked loudly causing people to turn to her.  
  
"Isabel!" Ginny scolded her daughter warning he rot lower her voice.  
  
"No I won't lower my voice. Jesus mom just because you don't want to draw any attention to our family." Isabel faced her mother and was about to speak again before Ginny cut her off.  
  
"Let me remind you Isabel that as of now me and your father are the only ones in this family speaking to you. If you want to have anyone talking to you better watch how you talk to me." Ginny said clearly through clenched teeth. "Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes mother." Isabel said coldly, she turned to her father once again and in a normal tone addressed him. "You can't just tell me what to do. You can't control my every aspect of living. Do you realize I told Adrian that I don't love him that I was fucking using him the whole time? Do you know why I did that? Of course not! I did it because I knew that even if he knew you had said we couldn't be together he would have come and talk to you. He would have kept trying to get back together with me. And that would have hurt more. So I broke his heart. For you dad. For you." Isabel took a deep breath and looked at her father in disgust. "I hate you!" She said walking away from her parents and climbing onto the train.  
  
Harry moved towards the train to reach out for his daughter but Ginny stopped him. "Leave her Harry, she'll come around"  
  
Isabel walked onto the train and walked into the compartment she had seen her siblings walk into. She walked in with tears of anger in her emerald green eyes. Her siblings looked up into her face, she could tell Lily was having an inner battle with herself- to help her big sister or not. "I came in her to warn you all, especially James, I'm head girl this year. So don't try to pull anything stupid or I will make your life hell." Isabel saw Lily's eyes turn into hatred for her sister and knew she helped her win her inner battle.  
  
Lily got up to say something but James stopped her. There was no need for another fight. Not right now anyway. "We'll keep that in mind Isabel." He said coldly to his twin sister.  
  
Isabel smiled and walked out of the compartment. Closing the door behind her she saw a girl she had never seen before walked past her, looking her up and down. Isabel rolled her eyes and walked down to the compartment she knew head boy and girl had to travel in together to school every year. Isabel wondered who could possibly be head boy this year. She opened the compartment door and the head boy looked up at her. His gray eyes pierced into her green ones. "Adrian." She said breathlessly.  
  
Adrian looked at her with disgust evident in his eyes. He had always loved her hair long and natural. And he had definitely always loved the way she wasn't promiscuous. And now she stood before him with short highlighted black hair, and a short mini skirt with a low cut top. "Potter." He said coldly looking back down at his book.  
  
Isabel knew that this was going to be a long year.  
  
A/N: I know it's been forever you guys. And I'm really sorry about that. I've been so busy with school and it's finally summer. Well here it is another chapter. I couldn't decide if I had wanted it to go to school or if I wanted to have another chapter back home but I decided to finally send time off for Hogwarts. There's a lot more to come, and a whole lot more problems. Well anyway I hoped you enjoyed it. Until next time! MwahHaerr 


	10. Chastity's Sorting and a party!

Why Malfoy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, just my few unique ones that just came to my head.  
  
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter's Daughter is in love, with none other than Draco Malfoy's son. How will he react when she finally comes clean? How will Draco Malfoy react to his son not dating a purebred.

Isabel sat down across form Adrian. He was ignoring her. Acting as if she didn't exist. And it hurt. She wanted to break down and cry. But she had done this. James was right she did this herself and there was no one else to blame. What she didn't know though was how she was going to deal with this the whole year. Could she be with him the whole year without actually being with him?

Adrian looked back down at the book he had been reading when Isabel had walked in. So the rumors were true. She had changed herself. Her every appearance. It was disgusting to see the lack of clothes she was wearing. And her once beautiful long wavy black hair was now short and highlighted red. He hated it. But then again he shouldn't care. He wouldn't let himself care. She had broken his heart and lied to him and he was going to get over her if it was the last thing he did.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence the train came to a slow stop. Isabel rose quickly and Adrian followed. Outside their compartment they came face to face with their headmistress Professor McGonagall. She told them they had to sit alone together in a carriage on the way to school. It was obvious she knew about their breakup. Who didn't know? Isabel thought angrily.

Adrian got off the train first and bumped into someone. It was that girl that she had seen earlier on the train. The one she didn't know. "I'm sorry!" Adrian said quickly.

The girl smiled a beautiful smile, "It's ok."

"I've never seen you around, are you new?" Adrian asked her. Isabel couldn't help but feel jealousy surge through her. Her blood was boiling.

"Yes, I just transferred from the states." The girl said with a very American accent. Isabel was starting to hate her with every second that crawled by. "My name's Madeline." She stuck out her hand and Isabel noticed it was perfectly manicured.

"I'm Adrian." He said taking her hand in his.

"Adrian," Isabel said. "We have to go. Now!" She said a little too loudly. The girl glared at her viciously. If looks could kill Isabel would be at her funeral at this moment. Whatever she didn't care. She walked off in the direction of the carriages with Adrian hot on her heels.

"Do you have to be a bitch to everyone?" He asked growling as they passed first years on the way t the boats.

"Excuse me!" Isabel said stopping dead in her tracks and turning around.

"You heard me. The least you could've done was introduce yourself. She's new, you'd think the head girl would be nice to her." Adrian said raising his voice.

"Oh so your going to defend her!" Isabel said resuming her fast pace towards the carriages.

"Yes!" Adrian yelled. When they reached their carriage he swung the door opened and held it for her. No matter what she did to him he was still a gentleman and had no reason to forget that.

Isabel climbed into the carriage. Isabel had previously shortened her skirt over the summer and as she climbed in Adrian saw her behind. A passing group of boys, who Adrian recognized as fifth years, stopped and starred. Adrian pushed Isabel inside and climbed in after her. "What the hell was that?" Isabel asked yelling at him.

"Don't start Isabel!" He yelled at her. He was definitely not in the mood for her crap.

"You had no right to mistreat me like that!" Isabel yelled right back at him, her temper rising with every second that passed.

"You're head girl, Isabel. Remember that!" Adrian said rubbing his head; she was starting to give him a headache. Isabel hadn't given him a headache since their fourth year at school. Well not out of anger or frustration anyway.

"What the hell are you talking about you stupid, insufferable, git?" Isabel said wanting to just reach out and slap him.

"Your little flash show. What's the idea in showing everyone what's under your skirt." Adrian yelled at her. It was almost as if they were dating again, he felt somewhat possessive over her. But no, he told himself, she lied to me. He wouldn't let her do it again.

"Oh!" Isabel said, "Well why do you care?"

"I don't!" Adrian said, lying the best he could.

"Good!" Isabel yelled back. She slumped back into her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. Isabel wanted to kill herself. She had just flashed, heavens knows how many people. She was supposed to be setting an example for them not flashing them.

When the carriage came to a stop Adrian opened the door and slipped out. Instead of being a gentleman, he was still very upset at her; he left and let Isabel get out by herself. As he came out her saw a girl with long red hair and laughed. He ran up behind her and grabbed her waist.

Lily turned around ready to face whoever was touching her in such a way, and then she noticed whom it was. "Adrian!" She yelled hugging him. Her sister may have dumped her because of their father but Lily was not about to stop being friends with him.

"Hey you!" He said rubbing the top of her head causing her hair to get messed up.

"Hey mate." James said greeting Adrian. Sirius also greeted him.

"I guess I'll meet you little sister Chastity later." Adrian said.

"Yeah after she gets sorted I presume." James said.

"Where's Alex?" Lily asked looking around for Adrian's younger brother. Alex was in Lily's year and ever since their siblings started dating they had become quite close.

"You know," A voice drawled from behind her. "You are quite a blind little girl." Lily spun around and came face to face with Alex. "You passed me on the way out of the train."

"Did I really?" Lily asked laughing.

"No I made it up." Alex said sarcastically.

Lily ran and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry." She said apologizing. "And don't call me little." She said playfully smacking his arm.

Everyone once again greeted one another and then they all made their way inside the large castle. Isabel sat next to her sister Lily at the Gryffindor table, but was ignored completely, by all of her siblings. They didn't even acknowledge her existence. To her luck her cousin came out of nowhere.

"Hey Lysander!" Everyone said greeting him as he kissed his or her cheeks. He sat on the other side of Isabel.

"Hey guys." Lysander said. "I can't wait until Chastity gets sorted."

"She's so nervous." Lily said.

"Why?" Isabel asked, no one answered her.

Lysander looked back and forth at his cousins. Now he saw it. They were fighting. And each and every single one of them was against Isabel. He asked himself why. What could Isabel have done to make them that mad? "Wait why is Chastity nervous?" Lysander asked wanting to confirm his suspicions.

Sirius turned to him, "Because for some reason she thinks she won't be sorted into Gryffindor and that we'll disown her." He added a chuckle.

Lysander was right. They were all mad at Isabel. Even Sirius who always refused to get involved in fights. He was always the neutral one and now he was against Isabel. She must have done something, something horrible.

"Welcome, Welcome." Professor McGonagall's voice sounded throughout the Great Hall. Everyone became quiet and turned to face their headmistress. "Another year here is just beginning. Now we will begin the sorting of the first years. But first we will sort a transfer student who has come here to Hogwarts to finish her education." She motioned for Hagrid to open the Great Hall doors and a group of people walked in.

The first in line was the blond girl that Isabel had seen on the train. The same girl that Adrian had flirted with shamelessly in front of her.

"Wilkes, Madeline." McGonagall called the name of the blond girl.

Madeline stepped forward and took a seat on the stool in front of the room. Headmistress McGonagall placed the hat on her head. The hat only remained on for what seemed to be seconds. "Gryffindor!" It yelled.

Madeline smiled and stepped off the stool. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and found and empty seat. Madeline looked up and down the table to see who else was in her house. Her eyes fell on Lysander and in that instant she was enthralled.

Lysander could feel someone's eyes on his as he tried to watch the ceremony. He looked down the table to find who was looking at him. His eyes fell on two blue eyes. His eyes remained on her until he heard something that made him tear his eyes away from hers.

"Potter, Chastity." Headmistress McGonagall's voice called from the front of the room. The whole Gryffindor table fell silent. The Potters looked at their youngest sister and smiled. They tried to encourage her with their eyes.

Chastity sat on the chair and felt all eyes on her. The Great Hall was silent. She wanted to cry. She knew she wasn't good enough to be in Gryffindor, and the hat would know that. Where would it place her?

After what seemed to be hours of silence the hat finally called "Gryffindor."

Chastity felt warm tears in her eyes. Gryffindor, she was now a Gryffindor. She wasn't a disgrace top her family of anything. She was now a true Potter.

Chastity couldn't help but run to the seat next to her big brother that was empty waiting just for her. "Told you." James whispered into her ear as she sat down.

Chastity smiled widely at her brother.

A half hour later the sorting finally finished. Minerva McGonagall stood up and a hush came over the Great Hall. "First years, congratulations, and welcome into your new family. Now for everyone here, it is time for you to meet your head boy and girl. Mr. Adrian Malfoy is your head boy." Minerva signaled Adrian to stand. "And Miss. Isabel Potter." Isabel stood up and everyone began to clap for the two. "Now everyone enjoy the meal that has been prepared for you."

Isabel looked at her twin brother who was talking animatedly to their younger siblings. Her heart felt heavy within her chest. She had messed everything up. She had ruined their relationship, and now they were making her pay for it. True she did deserved it, but they were supposed to love her unconditionally- they were family after all.

Ariel Summers quickly made her way down the Gryffindor table and to James's side. He looked up at her and she whispered something in his ear. He smiled his gratitude and turned to Lysander. "There's a welcome back party tonight at..." He looked at his sister. It was against the rules, and he knew it.

"Where is it?" Isabel asked she needed a good party to get her mind off of everything.

"The room of requirement." James said simply. "We get caught Isabel and I'll know it was you." Isabel realized James was threatening her. "And if that happens you can be assured that I will become your biggest enemy."

Lily looked at Isabel before smiling widely, "I wonder who's going to be there."

James glared at her, "You can go but there will be none of the kissing and dancing with guys."

Lily laughed at her brother, "James I'm a big girl." She patted his arm laughing all the while.

"Can I go?" Chastity asked her siblings.

"No." James answered quickly.

Chastity's face fell slightly, "Oh shut up James." Lily said to her brother, "Of course you can come."

"Great." Lysander said. "Three this year, guys." Sirius and James looked over at their cousin. "Now we have to look out for Isabel, Lily and Chastity."

Isabel expected James to say that no it still remained two that he couldn't care less what happened to her. But it never came. Neither James nor Sirius said anything.

James knew that he still had to defend Isabel. He may be mad at her, but damn it she was still his baby sister. Now there were three in school with him that he had to look out for. Him and Sirius had to watch out for these guys who just wanted one thing from girls.

Isabel followed Professor McGonagall after dinner to her new dorm room, which of course she would share with non other than Adrian Malfoy.

They followed her in silence. Neither of them wishing to say a word to each other. Professor McGonagall noticed the tension between both of them and let them go on with their little war with one another. Their love was very interesting. She knew it would all work itself out eventually.

The next half an hour was a blur to her as Headmistress McGonagall explained what their living condition would be like and so forth. She gave them their entry password and left them alone. It was hard enough for Isabel to concentrate with Headmistress McGonagall in the room and now she was all alone with him, just like they were on the train.

Just when Isabel was getting comfortable with him in the room Adrian brushed past her pushing her roughly as he made his way to the room he assumed to be his- to his luck it was.

Walking into the Gryffindor common room, James found his sisters and cousin waiting for him so they could go to the party.

"Ready?" Lily asked her brother. When he nodded they each waked out of the portrait hole individually.

The room of requirement was dimly lit and music played loudly. Student from all houses and years were enjoying themselves. Looking around the room you could tell who belonged to what clique. James instantly spotted a large keg in the corner of the room. He knew it was enchanted to refill itself to no end.

Lily instantly spotted her older sister surrounded by a group of guys, in her hand she noticed there was a cup filled to the rim with a drink. She knew it was alcohol by the way her sister was acting. Isabel was loosing her inhibition. Looking around she noticed Adrian was in the same state. Except that he seemed already lost in the world of alcohol. As she watched an arm crept around her waist. She turned and faced a grinning fool she didn't even recognize. She pushed his arm off of her roughly.

"What's wrong sweet thing?" He asked almost incoherently.

Out of nowhere Alex came by her side. He slid an arm around her waist and looked at the boy. "Can I help you?" He asked him rudely.

"My bad, Malfoy, didn't know she was yours." He walked off stumbling from side to side.

Lily looked up and smiled, "Thanks."

"No problems." Alex kissed her cheek gently.

Lily turned once again and looked from her older sister to Adrian.

"He's been like this since she broke up with him." Alex said to her.

Lily looked up at him and smiled gently, she didn't want to talk about her sister right now. Because she knew if Alex asked her what had really happened the day they went home she would tell him. "Dance with me." Lily pulled Alex by his arm onto the dance floor.

James walked over to the keg and filled himself a cup while inspecting out the party. Lysander came to stand next to his cousin as he grabbed himself a cup from the keg as well. "There are twins over there! They've been eyeing us since we came in."

"The Johnson twins?" James asked his cousin.

"Yup." Lysander asked taking a large gulp from the cup.

"Let's go!" James smiled as him and his cousin made their way over to the twins.

Sirius looked at Chastity. "I'm going to go to see my friends over there." He said pointing to a circle of people. "You going to be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine." Chastity said in a small voice. Chastity searched the room for a friendly, welcoming face, but couldn't seem to find one. Her eyes drifted to her eldest sister who was dancing closely to a tall, dark haired boy. They were extremely close, and Isabel was holding her drink in her hand. Taking sips form it every now and then. It seemed to loosen her inhibitions.

Turning away from the sight Chastity went over to a corner of the room where a small chair sat as if waiting for someone. Chastity smiled and made her way over. As she went to sit she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" Chastity said automatically.

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes smiled down at her. "It' ok. I'm Liam, and you are?" He asked sticking out his hand.

"Chastity." She answered slowly taking his hand. He smiled brightly and pulled her into a deep conversation.

Isabel turned her body around until her face was inches away from the man she had been dancing with. Licking her lips hungrily and gulping down the last sip of the beer in her cup she smiled seductively at the man. "Let's go somewhere more private."

He grabbed her buttocks in his hand and smiled, "Let's."

Isabel grabbed his hand and led the man out of the room of requirement letting the alcohol dictate her thought. Once they were outside the room the man, whose name she didn't even know, pushed her up against the wall. He kissed her roughly and Isabel kissed back fervently. Pulling away she lead him towards the only place they could really be alone. To the head dorms.

A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long guys. But it's finally here. I've kind of had writer block for a long time so this chapter probably isn't that great. If you have any suggestion I'll gladly read them. Until next time Mwah

Sarahamanda: Well here's the answer to some of your questions about what happens to Isabel and her family. And you will have to wait to see what happens with Isabel and Adrian. Thank you for your review.

Lourdes1: Yes Harry finally did realize all that but a little too late. Isabel's suffering because he took so long to realize it. But men can be quite daft at time. Thank you for your review.

CrazyRed: I feel you. I have a couple of brothers too and we used to fight all the time. There is a eating disorder coming up but I cannot tell you what will become of it because I wouldn't want to give it all away now would I? Yes there will a lot of healing time coming up eventually. Thank you for your review.

Katarina: I'm glad you liked the story and I hope you continue reading. Here's another chapter. Thank you for your review.


End file.
